everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 2
Season 2 of Every Witch Way premiered on July 7, 2014. It consists of 25 episodes in total. Plot It's a new year at Iridium High. The Witches' Council, the head of the magic world, has come to tell Emma that she cannot date Daniel, for the only way she can is to give up her powers and become human, as her mother did with Francisco. But because of her title as the "Chosen One," she cannot do that, but at the same time, she refuses to go in the other direction. Maddie refuses to accept that she doesn't have her powers anymore: Sophie and Katie, the other Panthers, try to make her believe that she still has her powers with the help of Diego, a Churi Kanay (someone who has powers over the elements). The only reason Diego does this is in hopes that she will notice him more. The truth is that Maddie's mother, Ursula, received the powers and is using them in attempt to make Francisco fall in love with her. Jax Novoa, an exchange student from Sydney, Australia, is the school's newest heartthrob. Francisco has been promoted to the position as principal and assigns his daughter to help show Jax around. While doing so, she has no suspicions that he is a wizard, but she learns it soon after. Andi and Daniel are suspicious of him, but Jax, who has a mysterious past, shuts everyone out and starts to have feelings for Emma. While almost everyone is blinded by his bad side, Emma sees his vulnerable side, too, and she slowly starts to fall for him. Then there's the Fool Moon, a moon that occurs every twenty years and causes a witch or wizard's powers to act oddly. The Fool Moon affects Desdemona, one member of the Witches Council, who becomes evil and plans to take Emma's powers; also, Jax and E, Emma's evil clone, plan to do so, but Emma manages to get rid of E before she takes over the realm. At the end of the season, Daniel and Emma are still together. Main Cast *Paola Andino as Emma Alonso/Emma's Clones *Nick Merico as Daniel Miller *Paris Smith as Maddie Van Pelt *Rahart Adams as Jax Novoa/Jax Jr. *Daniela Nieves as Andi Cruz *Tyler Alvarez as Diego Rueda *Denisea Wilson as Katie Rice *Autumn Wendel as Sophie Johnson *Zoey Burger as Gigi Rueda *Mia Matthews as Desdemona/Evil Desdemona Recurring Cast *Katie Barberi as Ursula Van Pelt (19/25) *Melissa Carcache as Lily (18/25) *Rene Lavan as Francisco Alonso (16/25) *Louis Tomeo as Robert Miller (16/25) *Jason Drucker as Tommy Miller (16/25) *Jackie Frazey as Melanie Miller (15/25) *Todd Allen Durkin as Agamemnon (15/25) *Lisa Corraro as Ramona (14/25) *Whitney Goin as Christine Miller (10/25) *Demetrius Daniels as Sebastian (9/25) *Liam Obergfoll as Philip (3/25) Episodes #Jax of Hearts #Runaway Witch #Love Pie Redux #Powers by Proxy #The Fool Moon #Daniel Who? #No Can Do #Werewolves in Siberia #The No-Sleep Sleepover #Outta Hand #Double Trouble #The Emma Squad #Missminion #The Breakup #Emma Wants a Cracker #Stormageddon #About a Wizard #Beach Birthday Bash #Zombie Boyfriend #Once Upon A Spell #Andi & Philip, Sittin' in a Tree #BF-Never #The Abyss #Emma vs. Emma Appeared (By Episode) *Paola Andino as Emma Alonso (25 out of 25) *Nick Merico as Daniel Miller (25 out of 25) *Paris Smith as Maddie Van Pelt (25 out of 25) *Rahart Adams as Jax Novoa (25 out of 25) *Daniela Nieves as Andi Cruz (25 out of 25) *Denisea Wilson as Katie Rice (25 out of 25) *Autumn Wendel as Sophie Johnson (25 out of 25) *Tyler Alvarez as Diego Rueda (24 out of 25) *Zoey Burger as Gigi Rueda (23 out of 25) *Mia Matthews as Desdemona/Evil Desdemona (22 out of 25) Trivia *Filming for Season 2 began on March 31. *Jax starts attending Iridium High along with the rest of the students and becomes Emma's new love interest. *Maddie regains her powers, halfway through the season, after her mother, Ursula, gains them. *Emma, Andi, Hexoren, Daniel, Jax, Diego and The Panthers save the Magic Realm from Evil Desdemona and Evil Emma. *The last light turns Desdemona back to her old self. *Andi gets a love interest. *Diego becomes Maddie's new love interest. *The Witches' Council, mentioned in Season 1, finally make their debuts. *This is the first time there is a fan vote on the show (as to who gets pranked by the T3: Jax or Daniel). References Gallery Trailer Category:Season 2